


Dia de folga

by koichi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, Ryuji é bi sex UAU, Unrequited Crush, ou não a gente não sabe rs, pode ter crush nos amiguinhos sim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: Ryuji era um bissexual confuso e os seus dois melhores amigos eram desnecessariamente atraentes.





	Dia de folga

**Author's Note:**

> Minha única desculpa é que eu tenho um trabalho importante para fazer mas prefiro procrastinar escrevendo fic

Aquele era um dia normal, em uma semana normal, de um mês normal. Tudo parecia estar na mais perfeita ordem nos arredores do colégio Shujin. Isso, é claro, se você fosse um estudante ordinário, vivendo aquele dia como qualquer outro, sem nenhuma distinção, sem nenhum diferencial. Mas a regra não era válida para quando se tratava à um membro dos Phantom Thives. Tudo se mantinha na mais perfeita normalidade, pois eles não tinham nenhum alvo a vista ou nenhum pedido pendente. Portanto vivenciar um dia normal era inabitual.

Entre explorar Palácios e viagens ao Mementos, se tornava fundamental ter um dia de folga onde os Phantom Thives podiam viver como os outros adolescentes viviam, se preocupando apenas que os deveres acadêmicos e o que poderiam fazer depois das aulas. Ryuji não era totalmente adepto à esse estilo de vida desde que o estranho aplicativo tinha sido misteriosamente instalado em seu celular, assim como esconder a sua real identidade, entretendo esse foi a decisão final do grupo e ele iria aceitá-la. Para manter o disfarce, o loiro agiria como se aquela fosse a sua rotina.

Durante toda a manhã, Ryuji se via obrigado a permanecer em uma sala fechada, com outros garotos da sua idade, ouvindo qualquer que fosse as baboseiras que ele supostamente deveria aprender. Nada daquilo era útil para a sua vida secreta como ladrão fantasma, muito menos lhe seria útil em seu futuro. A falta de praticidade das matérias acabavam tornando-as cada vez mais desinteressantes para ele. Ao menos ele ainda tinha o chat em grupo para fazer com que as aulas passassem mais rápido, mesmo com a insistência de Ann de que ele deveria prestar atenção ao invés de mandar mensagens. Ryuji apenas ignorou os conselhos de sua amiga, ele nunca tinha sido o aluno exemplar e não iria começar naquele momento.

Depois de algumas horas, que pareciam mais uma eternidade, o sinal ecoou por todo o prédio escolar anunciando o tão aguardado e merecido horário de almoço. Ryuji trato de se levantar assim que o professor saiu de sala, estava determinado em aproveitar a próxima hora de liberdade o máximo possível. Ele desceu as escadas e seguiu pelo corredor, conseguindo chegar à lanchonete antes de ser formar a costumeira fila. Podia sentir a barriga se contorcer de fome e estava prestes a resolver aquele assunto. Quando fez o pedido, acabou por triplica-lo. Sua fome não era tanta, ele apenas era o responsável pelo almoço naquele dia. Desde que Ryuji voltou a conversar com Ann e tinha se aproximado de Ren, era comum que os três almoçassem juntos. A formação do grupo também não era de surpreender ninguém, nenhum deles era bem visto pelos outro alunos, ou mesmo pelos professores, e depois do que aconteceu com Kamoshida pareceu natural que eles se tornassem mais próximos.

Assim que pegou o pedido, Ryuji foi para o ponto de encontro que eles haviam marcado mais cedo por mensagem: o pátio. O tempo se encontrava bastante agradável e qualquer oportunidade de respirar ar fresco era muito bem-vinda, tornando aquele o local perfeito para se passar o intervalo. Eles normalmente ficavam em uma área mais isolada do pátio, apenas para caso precisassem discutir algum plano, pois seria mais fácil de se manter imperceptíveis. Quando Ryuji chegou no lugar combinado, Ann e Ren já estavam a aguardá-lo, com os refrigerantes em mãos.

\- O que trouxe para a gente comer? - Ann foi a primeira a perguntar, já de olho no saco com lanches que Ryuji trazia. Provavelmente ela estava tão faminta quanto ele.

\- Cê nem vai acreditar na nossa sorte, - Ryuji disse animado, pegando um dos exemplares e entregando para Ann. - consegui comprar pão de yakisoba!

\- Wow, eu não como um desses faz anos! - Ann logo arrancou o alimento da mão de Ryuji, abrindo-o com extrema delicadeza.

\- Achei que essa era só uma lenda urbana da Shujin. - Ren comentou, pagando o lanche que foi destinado a si. - É a primeira vez que vejo um desses.

Ryuji podia sentir o orgulho preencher seu peito por ter agradado os seus dois melhores amigos. Devido a dificuldade de se conseguir os pães de yakisoba e por Ryuji ter escutado os seus colegas comentando sobre a disponibilidade deles naquele dia, fez com que o loiro desse um jeito de consegui-los e dividi-los com as pessoas mais importante para ele.

Era um pouco estranho pensar como Ann e Ren haviam se tornado tão especiais. Se não fosse graças ao Meta-Nav e àquele bastardo do Kamoshida, Ryuji dificilmente teria se reaproximado de Ann ou conhecido Ren. Eles podiam estar na mesma escola, frequentar praticamente os mesmos lugares, e mesmo assim serem completos estranhos. Ryuji podia dizer isso com toda a certeza porque era assim com os seus colegas de classe, talvez fosse por sua reputação ruim, talvez fosse pelos boatos ou talvez fosse por qualquer outro motivo que os fizesses serem nada mais do que alunos que frequentavam a mesma escola. Só que com Ann e Ren não tinha acabado assim, algo muito além de seu compreendimento havia os unidos e o loiro era extremamente grato por isso.

\- Está tão booom! - Ann comentou depois de comer o primeiro pedaço.

Ryuji e Ann estudaram juntos por bastante tempo, mesmo não sendo tão próximos, mas desde que Ryuji se diz por gente ele tinha uma grande atração por ela. Seria natural, obviamente, ela era bonita, interessante, divertida, todas as qualidades que garotos procuravam em suas parceiras. Ann também era exótica e se destacava, o que a fez ficar isolada. Nada daquilo importava para Ryuji, a loira era perfeita ao seus olhos. E por mais que ele deixasse evidente o seu imenso e inegável desejo por ela, Ann não correspondia. Sempre que possível o loiro reafirmava o seu interesse por ela, mesmo achando que ela podia ser inalcançável para ele. As inúmeras rejeições tanto de Ann quanto de outras garotas o fazia pensar assim. Mas isso faria com que Ryuji desistisse? Certamente que não. Ele apenas aprendeu a aceitar a vontade de sua amiga e conviver com sua crush por ela, esperando para ver se um dia seria correspondido.

\- O melhor pão de yakisoba que já comi na vida! - A aprovação de Ren pelo lanche também foi pronunciada assim que ele experimentou um pedaço.

Enquanto a atração de Ryuji por Ann vinha de anos, a que ele sentia por Ren era mais recente. Não apenas por Ren ser uma novidade em sua vida, mas o fato de se interessar por um garoto também ser. Normalmente se aproximar de alguém do mesmo sexo significava amizade ou rivalidade. Algo tinha dado errado, ou muito certo, para que Ren fugisse daquela definição. O moreno era sem dúvida alguma o melhor amigo que Ryuji já teve e ao mesmo tempo ele desejava ser mais que isso para o garoto de óculos. Algumas vezes, antes de dormir, Ryuji tentava entender o que sentia por Ren e tudo o que concluía era que era tão intenso quanto o que sentia por Ann. Não havia nada que o impedisse de gostar dos dois e a única coisa que ele fazia era culpa-los por serem injustamente bonitos.

O seu interesse por ambos tinha chegado a um ponto em que Ryuji já não mais se importava com o que podia acontecer. Se um deles retribuísse estava tudo ótimo, se nenhum quisesse ele estava de boa com isso também. Porque além da atração que tinha pelos dois, sabia que podia contar com eles para o que fosse. Lutar contra shadows e versões cognitivas fazia com que Ryuji confiasse mais nos dois, e não importava a crush que tinha por eles. Os laços que eles haviam criado eram muito mais profundos e importantes do que ter a atração retribuída.

\- Você está muito quieto, Ryuji. - Ren comentou, ele já estava na metade do lanche.

\- Hm? Só tô com fome. - Se aprofundar em seus devaneios sobre o que sentia pelos seus melhores amigos não tinha sido uma boa ideia, principalmente por estar fazendo isso na frente deles.

\- É verdade, tá doente? - Ann aproximou o rosto com o dele, analisando-o. - Seu rosto tá um pouco vermelho, deve ser febre.

\- Eu tô legal. - Ryuji tentou se desviar dos olhos atentos de Ann para ela não ver a crescente queimação que era visível em seu rosto. Claro que ele estava corando, ele era um bissexual confuso e os seus dois melhores amigos eram desnecessariamente atraentes. Impossível aquela combinação ser vantajosa para ele.

\- Quer que eu te leve pra enfermaria? - Ryuji tinha conseguido fugir de Ann, mas Ren veio logo cercá-lo acabando com suas chances de fugir. Ele conseguia entender agora como um shadow se sentia quando era pego de surpresa.

\- Já disse que tô bem. - Ryuji se levantou do banco, conseguindo escapar dos dois.

\- Não precisa ficar assim. - Ann disse, puxando-o pelo braço e fazendo-o se sentar novamente.

\- A gente só se preocupa com você. - Ren acrescentou, seu tom demonstrando que estava dizendo a verdade.

O loiro mordeu o seu lanche, tentando recobrar o controle em seu corpo, sabendo que era uma tarefa extremamente difícil. A demonstração de preocupação que ambos tinham por ele o fazia sentir ainda mais quente. Não importava a atração que Ryuji sentia pelos dois, apenas que ali, naquele momento, Ann e Ren eram as pessoas mais importantes para Ryuji e ele definitivamente os amava.


End file.
